Haine Rammsteiner
Canon information Much of Haine's past is a mystery, even to himself. He is unable to recall anything before waking up into the darkness with his 'collar' around his neck and meeting Lily as he emerged from the corridor. After talking for a few minutes, trying to figure out where they were before being interupted by Einstellson's pets, Kenny; which sent Lily flying into a wall with a flick of the wrist and the albino suffering from a gash that went across his chest. Professor Angelica Einstellson, stopped Kenny from doing any more damage, was pleased to see that Haine had recovered and her experiment was successful. Haine watched in horror to witness Lily smiling wickedly as she tore pieces of the same Kenny that had attacked her. One by one, the other children held against their wills and with their own collars around their necks were triggered into a blood lust fury and eventually, reached Haine who was held in Angelica's arms, her whispers slowly becoming into shouting orders right beside his ear. Awakening from his sudden black out, he was greeted with a bloody scene, missing limbs and sobs. Spotting Lily from afar, Haine paniced when she turned to him, fearing that she would attack him and have the same expression as before. Instead, she approached him and clung, crying and asking questions that no one was answering and calling Haine her brother. Later, the albino eventually met Giovanni and became 'brothers'. At an unknown date, after many tests and excerises, the children, Giovanni, Lily & Haine; were pited against each other. Within a beserk rage, Haine had won, only to awake to a gorey aftermath. Lily was broken in half, but she was smiling, carassing Haine's face as she told him her dying words before the albino crushed her skull with his own hands. Unable to recall what happened afterwards, Haine was eventually found by a blind priest with a lolita dress obbession named Bishop, who took him in and made him healthy once again. A few years later, Haine was working for Bishop & Granny Lisa, jobs of various types and was paired up with a man with an eyepatch who would go psychotic if he didn't have his cigarettes named Badou Nails. Dishing out pain to their enemies that got in their way~ Even though Haine tried to keep his neck ring hidden from the public and refused to be within close proximity of women due to the fear he had developed from the hellish events during experimentation. He picked up two guns, a white Mauser that is always chained to his pants and a black Luger; they represent some sort of symbolism. During one night stroll through the corrupt streets of the Underground, minding his own business, a cloaked girl ran past, being chased by thugs from which she had escaped from. He didn't get involved, that is until he caught glimpse of two small white wings on the girl's back. Disposing of the thugs, fairly easy, the albino took her with him. At the motel, he questioned his thought process before understanding that she was, like him. Trying to coax her into talking, he realized that she was a mute because of her wings. She moved to comfort him, but he jolted away, tense and cracking from memories of Lily's death. Admist of this break down, the door was knocked down and two thugs were rushing for the girl while to kill Haine. Recovering quickly, he shot both down and told her to hurry up; only to walk right into a shotgun blast. The blasts that followed sent Haine through a window and falling at least three stories to the ground. Once his heart started to function again and the wounds healed, he returned to Bishop's to get suited up before storming the brothel that the winged mute was taken to, while dragging Badou along as a distraction. It was successful, with her capturer defeated and the exposure of his own neck ring for the reason he didn't die. She was free and Haine took her to Bishop to stay with, soon to find out her name was Nill. He let her stay with Bishop in the church, being clothed by the lolita obbessed priest and the odd trip to visit Granny Lisa. Elegante Haine can be found either inside his room, on the deck chairs on Deck 3, watching a depressing movie in the library or either in the Kuma-Ko or Buffet. Relationships Lily - "Sister" Subaru - Vampire friend Brynhildr Dottir - Cougar friend Isabella dela Vega - Vampire and wanna-be mother figure. She totally bit him. A lot. -To be continued- Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:DOGS Category:Dropped